


Dream, or Not?

by J_Hwang



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Confusing, Confusion, IDK what I just wrote too, Inception - Freeform, Lucid Dream(?), Mental Issue?, Other, Weird Happening, bizarre, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: She just woke up, but she feels tired again. And so she shuts her eyes. Maybe this time she will wake up for real, or maybe she will slip into yet another bizarre dream?
Kudos: 3





	Dream, or Not?

She could feel her own breath, sprinting down the hallway of her university. She was running from something, but she’s not sure what it is she was running from. She sprints, but somehow it’s different. She could feel her legs languidly darting forwards, not feeling the texture of the solid hallway floor, like those cycling exercises she does everyday with her legs raised in the air while she lies down. 

She could feel the world around her is fading, merging together. She could hear voices calling her, familiar voices that she could not figure out who. She could also hear voices of other students, and her lecturer calling out student’s names. She kept running, she could not stop, but she wanted to. Her legs bring her forward, not listening to what her brain is telling it to.

As she kept running, she could feel that everything changed. She was no longer in the hallway of her university, but she was running on a road this time round. She sees that shop that she usually went to after class, she could see people walking around her, not bating their eyes on her. She recognizes some of them, there are people from other walks of her life, parents, celebrities, characters from TV shows that she watched or had been watching. But she feels indifferent to the bizarreness, it feels so convincing.

**********

The next moment she realized she was not running anymore, instead this time she was a little girl. Standing in some luminescent place, she feels water and sand under her feet. She stares into the open ocean in front of her, watching as someone, or rather something is threatening to take her parents away from her. She was screaming inside, but there was no voice coming out from her cords.

She watched her parents being dragged, now disappearing into the ocean. She was crying, but no tears. She was screaming, but no voice was coming out. She felt devastated, but she could not move, her eyes could not blink, and she could only watch. Until she felt something pierced through her, something that is not sharp, something dull pierced through her body, but she could not feel any pain. She saw the thing, but no pain, until blood gushing out and she screamed loud this time.

**********

“Gahyeon! Wake up!” She feels someone rocking her and she slowly opens her eyes. “You are crying.” The person waking her up says. She stares at the person, trying to figure out who. The person in front of her has white wings spreading wide and majestically. That is when she realizes that she also has a pair on her own back, but instead of a white one, she has a deep jet black color that shines. 

“Why are you crying baby?” Gahyeon, or that’s what she thought her name was, feels a hand wiping the tears away from her face, a tear that she didn’t even realize falling. “I don’t know Siyeon.” She answered.  _ ‘How come I know her name…?’ _ She wonders how come the name falls out of her mouth so easily, like she uses it everyday, while she doesn't even recognize the person in front of her.

“Come, let’s go, breakfast ready and Yubin is waiting.” Siyeon, or whatever it is her name was  _ ‘Yubin…? Her roommate Yubin?’ _ She wonders if the Yubin Siyeon is talking about is her roommate, Lee Yubin. And correct it is her roommate, standing on the kitchen island, holding a spatula on one hand and a pan on the other. Noticing Yubin also has wings, but it shapes differently from her own pair. She sits across her, staring at the two people in front of her talking and eating their breakfast. 

“I’ll be leaving for work.” Siyeon said, leaving their house through the window, spreading her wings wide and flying away. She stares as she disappears into the cloud and she wonders  _ ‘Can I also fly like that?’  _ And so she gives it a try once she makes sure Yubin also leaves the house,  _ ‘I am going for groceries shopping.’  _ She said before she flew away. 

She was now standing on the edge of the balcony, they were living on a top floor, she realized. She looks down, watching as cars passed by, and people walking, some running. She spread her wings wide, and she jumped. She could feel the wind blowing, touching her skin as she flew, she saw birds flying alongside her, clouds just right above her. But the next moment she knows she lost control, she is falling. She tried to control herself but failed to do so. Her body fell, and just when she was about to hit the ground, she woke up.

*********

Heavy breathing could be heard inside the room. She sits straight on her bed, holding her heart. It feels so real, so convincing, just like she is really falling from the sky. The way the wind hit her, the way she lost control of everything. She tries to level her breathing, when the door creaks open. “Minji, are you okay?” someone called for her.

_ ‘Minji?’  _ She wonders. Is that her name? She was not sure. She stands up from her bed and walks out to the living room. She realized that she is living in a studio apartment, with a huge living room and a view of the city. The furniture and setting was very neat and cozy. She also realized that it has a Christmas mood, a tree on the corner of the living room, socks hanging on the wall near the TV, a bookshelf with some old books and a grand piano near the tree. 

_ ‘Seems like it’s almost Christmas.’ _ She thought. “Do you want some coffee?” The girl that peaked into her room a while ago asked her from the kitchen. Minji, or so she thought her name was, nod. She walked around the living room before settling herself on the big and soft looking sofa. She moaned out a satisfaction the moment her back hit the sofa.  _ ‘It’s so soft.’ _ She thought. 

“Handong and Yoohyeon will come over later at night, I am going to pick up the cake I ordered, you want to come with me?” Bora, she believed that’s the name of the girl that is now taking a seat beside her. “Nah, I have something that I need to take care of.” Minji answered.  _ ‘What is it that I need to do?’ _ She wondered. She got confused as of why it flows so easily from her mouth. “Okay.” She heard Bora answer while standing up to clean the empty glasses.

Day passed, night came. Minji is now sitting on a dinner table with Bora, and who she believes is Yoohyeon and Handong. She learned that Yoohyeon and Handong are a couple and they used to study at the same university years ago, the 4 of them. She also learned that she and Bora married each other a year ago, Bora owns a dance studio, while Minji writes articles for a newspaper. 

Everything feels so real, she feels warm, at home, happy. But something wasn’t right. It doesn’t feel like this is where she belongs. She stares at the 3 people talking, laughing, sharing jokes and stories. But she feels left out, even if the 3 of them include her in the conversation. So she excused herself and went to the balcony.

Minji stares at the stars, hand holding a wine glass that is now empty. She shivered as she felt a sudden gust of wind pass by, and lose her grip on the glass. She watched as the glass fell down, and as it hit the ground floor and broke into pieces, she woke up. 

**********

Staring at the white ceiling above her, she looks around. She is in a confined space, a square room, all white. One bed in the middle of the room. She could not move her body, that is when she realized she was wearing a long white suit, hands tied behind her. A straitjacket? Is that what they call it? 

Why was she there? Why was she tied? What happened to her? What did she do? Who is she this time? Is this real life? Or is it yet another dream? She is not sure.

She just woke up, but she feels tired again. And so she shuts her eyes. Maybe this time she will wake up for real, or maybe she will slip into yet another bizarre dream?

**Author's Note:**

> curiouscat.qa/HwangEunBin


End file.
